


Светлое-светлое море янтарных глаз

by LadyGray0305



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Daishou is a pathologist, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305
Summary: Стандартное бытие патологоанатома Дайшо Сугуру: где-то посередине вереницы незнакомых трупов обязательно найти Куроо, стремящегося привлечь внимание.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Светлое-светлое море янтарных глаз

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминание трупов. Небольшое описание травмы может вызвать неприятные ощущения.

В один прекрасный солнечный день он вышел из дома и, засуетившись, споткнулся о бордюр, попал под машину и погиб. Со слов очевидцев, умер мгновенно. Смотрел в небо, явно его не видя, и улыбался. Даже, вернее, насмехался. Словно знал что-то, недоступное остальным, и был этому крайне рад.

***

— Ты заебал, знаешь?

— Сказал человек, который, судя по всему, женился на двоих: работе и мне. Законом запрещено, но тебе плевать на законы. А еще ты забыл про меня, поэтому я решил поступить так, как поступает примерный супруг, — Куроо улыбнулся и наклонил голову, прищурив глаза. Поправил сползающую белую простынь и поежился от холода железа, несмотря на то, что лежал в костюме, в котором и оказался под машиной. В задницу что-то впивалось, пришлось поерзать в попытке улечься поудобнее. Хотя, очевидно, это было невозможно.

— Приехать на каталке в морг при больнице из соседнего отдела, которые знают, что ты на всю голову долбанутый? — протараторил Дайшо и изогнул бровь, откладывая инструменты и уходя в небольшое помещение рядом с холодильниками для трупов. Куроо проследил за ним взглядом и положил руку на щеку, уперевшись локтем в холодную каталку и игнорируя стучащие зубы.

Ну да, ну да, плюс два градуса по Цельсию морозят хлеще минус двадцати пяти, особенно если ты лежишь в мокрой одежде на каталке в морге и терпеливо ждешь в позе «согнул колено и подпер лицо ладонью, осталось только нарисовать», пока женатый-сразу-на-двоих появится в дверях и по-змеиному щелкнет языком.

— Выглядишь, как пародия на фразу «нарисуй меня как одну из своих француженок», Тецуро, — обронил Дайшо, оглядев открывшийся перед ним вид. Куроо надулся, запахивая простынь поплотнее и опуская колено, чувствуя, как по плечам и спине пробегают мурашки: в морге явно сквозило, но он не мог понять, откуда. Дайшо фыркнул и протянул одежду, сгоняя с каталки и очищая ее от засохшей крови. — Там, где и обычно. Помойся сначала, в крови весь. И чтобы всё съел.

— Опять куча салатов и целый чайник заварки с травой и вкусом соломы?

— Вино и мясо, еще вопросы? Ты так и собираешься мерзнуть, рискуя простыть? Свечи в правом шкафчике. Работать мне еще больше суток, но час у нас есть.

Куроо улыбнулся и быстро поцеловал Дайшо в висок. Тот вспыхнул и щелкнул зубами, словно предостерегая, напоминая, что сейчас разгар рабочего дня, в любой момент может зайти бригада с очередным трупом или медсестры с материалом для анализа, заявиться расхлябанный ассистент, которому каждый понедельник устраивает выволочку главврач, или прийти пожаловаться на практику в интернатуре Мика.

Короче, не морг, а проходной двор.

— Понял, — мурлыкнул Куроо, скрываясь за дверью.

Дайшо проследил, как тот уходит, и длинно выдохнул через нос. Ну, Куроо был прав: последний раз дома он появлялся непонятно когда. Дни в морге слились в единое люминесцентное свечение, стук колес о кафельный пол и размытые мертвые лица, узловатые руки и обескровленные губы. И их было _много_. Больше, чем в обычные дни, словно в больнице резко сократился медицинский персонал.

Если что-то и произошло, узнать об этом не было возможности: телефон сдох без подзарядки еще сутки назад, пока он копался в чьей-то трахее с черными пятнами сажи, ругаясь на медсестр, потому что _вы перепутали отделы_ , и писал длинные отчеты про _что, как и почему_. Какое счастье, что выбрал патологоанатомию, на судмедэкспертизе протянул бы хвост от того, что пришлось бы объяснять состав содержимого в чьей-то черепушке и дополнительно изучать еще кучу литературы, чтобы точно понять, что отравило бывшего пациента. Была парочка таких трупов в его смену. Они почти сразу же переходили в соседний отдел, стоило появиться хоть малейшему намеку на то, что кто-то откинулся насильственно.

Дайшо несколько раз моргнул, прогоняя сон, и выдохнул. Неимоверно хотелось просто упасть на подушку и выспаться рядом с Куроо завернутой в одеяло гусеницей: после нескольких суток в морге морозило,постоянно требовалась грелка в лице супруга, который был абсолютно не против таскать его на спине или быть в постели большой ложкой.

Так, закончить с обработкой поверхностей и к Куроо. Тот если и не съел всё, то явно покусился на вино, а больше положенных ста пятидесяти миллилитров ему нельзя, если он не хочет в ближайшие пару дней чувствовать головокружение от потери крови и черные пятна перед глазами.

А еще может быть обморок, низкое артериальное давление, вид Дракулы с его мраморно-бледной кожей, учащенный пульс, лопающиеся шарики в голове и _боже, упаси этого идиота вновь броситься под машину, иначе я прибью его своими руками_ , потому что беспокойство грызло, подтачивало, потому что по-прежнему _не верилось_. По всем законам биологии, природы, всего сущего, на Земле не было бессмертных.

— На Земле да, — легкомысленно сказал тогда Куроо, облизывая губы, пробуя на вкус виноградный сок, растекающийся по языку грохотом ароматов и слабой кислинкой. — А вот вне Земли, ну, дай-ка подумать… Хм-м-м. Без комментариев, я единственный в своем роде, хотя и знатно удивлен, что так сильно похож на вас внешне. Думал, что вы типа _тоже._

И улыбнулся. В этой улыбке было боли и горечи больше, чем в словах, но еще больше было этой боли в глазах — янтарных, словно поймавших последний солнечный луч и заключивших его в тюрьму. Как насмешка. Солнце — это радость, счастье, шорох трав и светлое-светлое море на рассвете. У него же — светлое-светлое море слегка синей тоски, игристое шампанское, обжигающее язык кислым привкусом, мягкая грусть и легкое-легкое отчаяние.

Это почти как встречать рассвет, стоя возле могилы близкого человека.

Дайшо тогда нахмурился и поправил челку, знатно нервничая: это было после первого раза, когда Куроо выжил после очевидно смертельного падения пианино на голову. И, честно говоря, пугало больше любых фильмов ужасов то, как через несколько минут кости с хрустом вставали на место, сщелкивались, точно конструктор, мышцы буквально на глазах покрывались новым слоем кожи, а кровь медленно и неотвратимо текла-текла- _текла_ к его ногам , пока он сидел на холодной дороге и не мог сделать даже вдоха.

Типа, эй, да. Он привык к трупам. Но, блядь, не тогда, когда они берут и _оживают_ на глазах. Вернее, регенерируют. Или отращивают куски опять. _Неважно_. Потому что Куроо со вздохом выбрался из-под разбитого вдребезги пианино, размял шею наклонами в стороны и протянул ему руку, мол, поднимайся, мы вроде в магазин собирались за едой. Дайшо посмотрел на ладонь, _целую ладонь_ , и почувствовал, что близок к обмороку.

Куроо объяснял недолго: два слова раскаленной дробью прямиком в висок.

— Я бессмертный.

Дайшо _не верил_. Учебники по биологии не давали ответа, в Интернете ничего, а доступа к секретным архивам у него, как у обычного патологоанатома, не было. Куроо следил за его метаниями со скучающим видом, но на все вопросы отвечал подробно и без утайки, тянясь ласковым котом к рукам. Дайшо пришлось привыкать к объятиям и куче прикосновений, привыкать к тому, что тот, кого он любит — гребанный бессмертный, привыкать к возне на левой стороне постели, привыкать готовить на двоих, потому что Куроо был плох в готовке, привыкать к тому, что его могут просто разбудить посреди ночи и спросить, что такое гипергравитация и как она повлияет на живые организмы.

Пришлось просто привыкать к тому, что в жизни есть еще _кто-то_ , кроме кактуса на столе.

И теперь этот _кто-то_ — законный супруг, обосновался в жизни прочнее любого паразита, находясь рядом уже больше семи лет и привлекая к себе внимание таким незамысловатым способом, как попытка оказаться на каталке в морге под его носом. Куроо специально выучил время смен и поток бригад, чтобы не ошибиться и не бежать из отделения судмедэкспертов в одной простыне.

Дайшо проверил, чтобы все трупы были на месте (эдакая паранойя, что кто-то окажется таким же, как Куроо), проверил бирки на больших пальцах ног и сверился с отчетами. Щелкнул папкой, положил на стол рядом с инструментами и стянул черные нитриловые перчатки, вынул их прямиком в мусорное ведро. Снялл халат и очки, вымыл руки и, наконец, зашел к Куроо.

Тот склонился над телефоном, залипая в видео, не притронулся ни к еде, ни к вину. При звуке шагов дернулся, поднял голову и встал, с ехидной улыбкой галантно предлагая на соседний стул. Дайшо смерил его взглядом и молча сел, притягивая к себе пачку нетронутого мороженого Papiko. Запомнил, гад.

— Почему ничего не съел?

— Тебя ждал.

— Идиот. Держи и не заляпай пиджак, — Дайшо отломил и протянул ему вторую «бутылку» из мороженого. Судя по запаху, с кофе, и фыркнул, не сдержав улыбки: даже такие мелочи, и те запомнил. Куроо зажег свечи и приглушил свет, разлил вино по кружкам — изящных бокалов на тонкой ножке тут отродясь не водилось. Все погрузилось в мягкую, сонную тишину. Дайшо клянется — это было сделано намеренно, чтобы он уснул и проспал минимум сутки рабочего времени.

На грани сна и яви мелькнуло старое, из разговора еще в первые дни после воскрешения, когда Дайшо просто не мог перестать сыпать вопросами, слишком взбудораженный, напряженный и искусавший себе все губы в кровь.

_— Откуда? Откуда ты?_

_— Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос, Сугуру. А если точнее, то… когда-то я услышал маленького мальчика, который сказал, небрежно роняя слова, что было бы круто иметь бессмертного парня, чтобы представлять его как_ « _он мой парень, и он бессмертный_ » _._

А ведь реально круто. Бессмертный парень — и только его. Глупо, конечно, думать, что это было действительно из-за тех слов, которые он мог даже не говорить: был слишком мелким, чтобы помнить точно, но… По крайней мере, он уверен в том, что не будет стоять у могилы, вспоминая светлое-светлое море янтарных глаз, кошачьи повадки и поездки на спине после длительных смен в морге.

А Куроо… Куроо справится.

 _Наверное и может быть_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Рутина](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598374) by [Mersilta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta)




End file.
